Bleach: The Reawaking
by Yeahhhhhhhhhh
Summary: About a week before Rukia has to go to the world on the living, a mysterious boy appears in the Soul Society with no knowledge of who he is or how he got there. This follows with the original story of Bleach. I going to take a break with this for a while. most likely going to take a month.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Alternate Tale

I slowly start to open my eyes unaware of what has happened to me, when my eyes are fully opened I find myself staring at a ceiling then I start to move my head and slowly analyzing my surroundings.

It looks like I'm in a old japanese style room with only a smal table and two pillows I think, on each side. a few minutes pass so I dicided to slowly sit up but right I do, one of the sliding doors to the room slides open and I see a women standing in the doorway, blocking some of the sun light that fills the room.

"I see your finally awake, i'll inform captain Ukitake right away." and before I have the time to say anything she's already gone. A few minutes go by until that girl returns with someone else who I can only suspect is this Ukitake person. "ah its good to see that your finally awake. Do you think you can stand up?" The man asks. I simply nod my head. "ok good, then do you think you can come sit at the table?" He asks and I just simply nod my head again. "ok, Rukia can you go prepare us some tea?" he asks, but before she could respond, a man and a women standing in the doorway that from what I could see led to the kitchen. "Please let us handle it captain!" They both say. then they look at each other and start to argue saying "no, i'll do it!" at each other as they head back into the kitchen. Ukitake laughing a little with concern in it. "their... loud" I said, sounding low but loud enough for Rukia and Ukitake to hear. " ah, so you can speak." Ukitake says. "But don't worry, their in the other room so they wont be as loud as they-" "No, I can still hear them clearly. and it's still as loud as before." I interupt. "wait, you can clearly hear what there saying from here?" Rukia asks. "Yes, I can." I respond.

After a few minutes pass, they bring out the tea and set it on the table and after they do, Ukitake dimisses them and they leave the room. Afterwards Rukia and Ukitake start to drink their tea, but I leave mine on the table. "We'd like to ask you a couple of questions, but can you first tell us what your name is." Ukitake asks. I think about but I don't remember it so I shake my head and say "No, I can't." "You can't remember your name at all" Ukitake says with a little bit of shock in his voice and I again shake my head slowly. "Will, this is most unfortunate. we can't keep calling you "guy"." He says. "How about Shitsumeishi captain?" Rukia offers. "Shitsu...meishi? what does that mean?" I ask them. "It means unknown person in japanese." she says. "I... think I... like it." I say. "Good now that that's out of the way, do you know how you got here?" Ukitake asks, and again I shake my head. "No, I cant remember from before I got here." I respond. "So you don't even know how you got here. The head captain wont be happy to hear this. Anyway thats all the questions we had for you, i'm going to prepare a report for the head captain and he's most likely going to want to see you, and Rukia your mission to the world of the living is only a week away so you should go prepare for it." Ukitake says. Just as they stand up, I suddenly remember something. "Wait, I just remembered something. Something about a sword... my sword." I say. "your sword. You mean your zanpakuto?" Ukitake asks. " A zanpakuto? whats that?" I ask, confused. "A zanpakuto is the weapon that every soul reaper has. Your's should be right next to where you were sleeping." Rukia says. After she said that, I slowly got up on my feet and I walked over to where I was sleeping and right next to it, I see what looks like a normal sword in its sheath. I pick it up and stare at it for a few minutes. "Will, we better get a move on Rukia and for you, you should continue resting." Ukitake recomends. Afterwards they leave the room and close the sliding door behind them. so the soul society huh, I don't know how long I'll be here for but in that time I should get to know more about this place. I put my swor- I mean, my zanpakuto back next to my bed and I return to resting and quickly fall back asleep.

Three days go by and I'm called to meet the head captain and he asks me mustly the same questions that captain Ukitake asked me. After he finshed asking me questions, he then decides what to do next with me. "very well then, you will stay here in the soul society until you can remember anything about how you got here. and until you remember, you will become a soul reaper. After the head captain told me that I started my duties as a soul reaper. Me and Rukia became friends in the time that i've been here and in my spare time I would train. As soon as I knew it a week had already went by and Rukia had to go to the world of the living, before she went I said my goodbyes and wished her luck and she was off.

After she left, I continued to train and after a few weeks of training, felt that I was getting close to unlocking my Shikai. Weeks passed but Rukia still wasn't back yet, one day as I was walking around the soul society, I over heard some soul reapers talking. "Hey did you hear?" "What, that Rukia was back? Yeah I heard that she came back." "Yeah but I heard that she became a traitor."

What...


	2. Chapter 2 Choice's

Chapter 2 Choices

Later it was dark, I laid down on my bed thinking about Rukia. "She wouldn't have betreyed the Soul Society like that if she didn't have a good reason." I thought a loud. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to try to meet my zanpakuto, I heard that you could talk to your zanpakuto from captain Ukitake and by doing so you can learn their name and unlock your Shikai. If I could learn more about how I got here, then maybe I could give that information to the head captain and make a deal with him to let Rukia live, but the only way that he'd agree to that is if the information is good.

I arrived at the forest which I go to train at. I sat on a rock in a meditated with my zanpakuto on my lap and close my eyes, after a few minutes a slowly start to open them and I find myself in what looks to be in the middle of no where in space on an astroid. "So you've finally arrived." I hear from behind me and I slowly turn my head around to find a large blue glowing star and a figure infront of it. At a closer look I see what looks to be a 6 foot tall person, but it looks to be made of black flames and has red glowing eyes. "Are you my zanpakuto?" I ask. Then the black flaming figure slowly floats down to the astroid that i'm on. A few seconds after he lands he says. "Yes, I am." With a sigh of relief I then say. "Thats great to hear, then can you tell m-" "No, I wont." The figure interupt's. "Wait, but why?" I ask with a little bit of shock in my voice and on my face. "Why? because even if I do, the information will put us both in danger and i'm not going to go down with you. I'm not like other zanpakuto, I don't care what happens to my soul reaper." He says. "But your my zanpakuto, you have to do as I sa-" before I could finish, he grabs me by the throat and holds me above the ground. "Yeah, and so what if I am your zanpakuto huh? It doesn't mean that I'll do as you say." he says. As he holds my throat, I begin to feel the need for a drink. "Anyway at the very least I'll tell you your name. Your name is Sesu Haahiiukku. Thats all the information I'm going to give you, and even if I wanted to tell you about your past I couldn't cause not even I remember. So thats all we have to talk about for now. goodbye, for now."

After he finishes his sentence I find myself back in the Soul Society. Will, he was a prick. sadly I'm going to have to see him again to get stronger. Then out of nowhere I feel my throat became incredibly dry and I run to a nearby lake and drink from it, I didn't really care if the water was clean or not. I just needed something for my throat. After a few seconds I stop and I just sit there and stare at my reflection in the water. After about a few seconds the water calms down and becomes steady once again. tan skin, long white hair, and red eyes. its been a while since I saw myself last. Anyway, with my thirst gone I decide to head back and try to get some sleep. I plan on asking Renji tommarrow about why Rukia is now a traitor. I finally make it back and head to my room, lay down in my bed, and close my eyes.

In the morning I look around for Renji, asking people if they've seen him. After about an hour of seaching I finally found him. "Renji!" I shout. When he hears me call his name he jumps a little, it was like he jumped out of fear and shock but I counldn't be completely sure. He turns around to look at me with a straight face that really pissed me off considering everything thats happened with Rukia. "What going on? Why is Rukia a traitor now?" I ask. After about a minute of silence between the two of us, he finally says. "After we lost contact with her for a while we came to find out that she had given her powers to a human. And you know how the head captain is about rules." "So what about the damn rules! You and me both know that Rukia wouldn't betray the Soul Society like this if she didn't have a good reason for doing so!" I shout with angre in my voice. "Look, you and me both don't want her to be executed but-" I suddenly cut him off and say. "What... she's going to be... executed." "Yes... the head captain already decided this. We can't go against him on this, and if you try to change his mind then he might consider you a traitor as will." He says. "I'm pretty sure you already know where she's being held at. So you can see her if you want." After Renji says this he turns back around and starts to walk again. I can only just stand there, holding in my angre.

So afterwards I head to where she was being held and I stand infront of her cell. "Rukia..." I say. "So, you found out huh..." she says. "Yeah. I know you would never betray us so can you please tell me why your here for Rukia. I trust you." I ask. "It doesn't matter now, i've already been given and execution date so there's no need to-" She's then interupted by one of the guards. "Interuders have breeched the barrior!"

Nani...


	3. Chapter 3 The Power to Fight

Chapter 3 The Power to Fight

After hearing this I rush out and start to run back to captain Ukitake and see if he knows what's going on. After about 20 minutes of running I finally see captain Ukitake. "captain!" I shout. He turns his head to me and when I'm in front of him he says. "I've been looking for you." "Really? Will I've been looking for you as will, do you know whats happening?" I ask. "I don't know all the details yet but the head captain wanted us to put you on 'house arrest' if you will. We still don't know if your connected to these intruders." He says. "Will I can see your put. ok, I'll come with you." I respond. After that we head back to my room where I'll being staying until things die down.

I couldn't tell the passage of time from within my room but I knew that at least a week has passed. In that time I've been training, becoming stronger and waiting to hear any news about the intruders. If they try something then I'll have to leave this room by force sadly.

When the day of Rukia's execution came, I decided that if I was going to run into a fight. Be it a captain or one of the intruders, I would need my Shikai in order to have a chance at beating them. After a few mintues of having my eyes closed. I open them and find myself back on the astroid once again. I look around for my zanpakuto and find him floating in front of the blue star like last time. "I'm guessing you already know why I'm here don't you?" I ask. "Yes, I do and sadly I have no choice in the matter this time so lets get it over with." He says. He then comes down to the astroid and walks towards me. When he's in front of me he say. "My name is-" I then open my eyes finding myself back in the Soul Society and right after I open my eyes I say. "Burakkuhooru." When I look down I see that my zanpakuto has changed. It really didn't change much but now there's the head of a dragon where the blade and the handle meet and the blade looks bigger now and the last thing that I can notice is that the inside of the blade looks like purple plasma is flowing all around the inside of sword new black blade.

With that out of the way, I sheath my sword and sneak out when there are not many guards around. As I'm running towards the place where Rukia is said to be executed at from what I heard from the guards that were outside my room.

As I'm running I start to get a bad feeling about something up ahead, but foward is the only way to the execution platform so I push myself to keep moving. As I start to see the stairway leading to the execution platform, I feel a massive spritial pressure from up ahead and I finally see who it is. No, no anyone but him. Why is 'he' here. The name of the captain who i'm about to fight's name is.

Kenpachi...

I thank all of you that have read up to this chapter. This one may seem short but don't worry cause in the next chapter I plan to make it a lot longer than this.


	4. Chapter 4 Life or Death Battle

Chapter 4 Life or Death Battle! Sesu vs Kenpachi

Kenpachi... A very powerful captain who doesn't even have Bankai nor Shikai, if I don't give this fight everything I've got then I'm going to die for sure. "Oh? Arn't you that kid that appeared here some time ago?" Kenpachi asks. "Yeah, I am but right now I need to be somewhere so would you be so kind as to let me pass?" I ask with a little fear in my voice. "Hah! no way i'm giving up on a chance to have a fight with you!. Kenpachi says excitedly. "Is that so? Will that's sad to hear." I say. "For you or for me." He asks. "I um...I haven't figured that part out yet." I say. "Will it's time you start learning kid!" Kenpachi yells. ok I should be able to-. 'stab' what? I look down to find Kenpachi's sword in my chest, so fast I couldn't even see what happened to me. "No, he's not faster than you. You just don't know your real strength yet." Burakkuhooru says in my head. "I thought you would be stronger than this considering how people you killed when you arrived here." Kenpachi says. "What ?" I ask with shock. "Burakkuhooru... Did I really kill people when I arrvied here..." I ask in my head. It stays slilent for about a minute before he finally responds. "Yes, there were lives lost when you arrived her-" I interupt and ask. "How many..." It stays quiet for even longer than before. "How many people did I kill!" I ask him again with angre in my voice. He finally responds. "I don't know how many people died in total, but I'd say about 1200 or so but that's the lowest I can go... I'm sorry." Burakkuhooru says. It stays quiet between us two before I decide to focus back on the fight in front of my.

"So... I killed people when I arrived here. That sucks, but do you know how many I killed cause I can't remember." I ask Kenpachi. "Will, so far that we know about 2000 people are missing but I'm pretty sure that we both know that their all dead. After all, you did cause a massive explosion when you arrived." Kenpachi says. "2000 huh... will I guess I can't go dieing off now." I say. "And why is that? Kenpachi asks. "Because if I do, then who will make up for all of those lives lost?" After I say that, I grab Kenpachi's battle scared blade and say. "Ok then Mr. Kenpachi I'll play your game. So, lets have some fun!" I say as I pull out his sword and then I try to cut him with blade but he dodges it by jumping backwards. I stand there breathing heavily staring at Kenpachi. "Burakkuhooru. Do you think you can teach me some of the techuqies that you have?" I ask my zanpakuto in my head. "During this fight? Only one but it will be hard for you to use it." He says. "Will then what other things can you do?" I ask. "I can activate your healing that you forgot about. With it your body should heal from the damage he does to you but i'm not sure." Burakkuhooru says. "Ok then do it." I say. Right before I can get back to my fight Burakkuhooru says. "I can also either increase the amount of blood your heart produce's to increase your physical abilities but it will take years of your life for how many minutes I keep the process going. 1 minute equals 1 year. Or I can connect all of your muscle's together by making your nervous system grow and extend throughtout your entire body so you have more control over your body and when I've connected all your muscle's together you'll have all of the power from all of your muscle's going into every swing, punch, kick, ect. But the downside is that having more nervous ending at certain part of your body like your feet. In other words your body will be more sinsative to touch, making the cuts from his sword hurt a lot more and when your muscle's are all conected it will cause you to feel any pain thats caused to one of your muscle's, it will be felt by all of your muscle's. Burakkuhooru finally finish's. I decided to go with the one with less risk cause I still have stuff to do and things to remember. Plus I don't know how long i'll be fighting Kenpachi so I can't take that risk. "The second one." I say. "Alright, but it's going to take me a few minutes so survive until then." Burakkuhooru says. And after that being said, I turn my attention back to the fight.

We both stand still staring at each other but only for a little bit as Kenpachi launchs towards me and I luckly block in time but only just barely. Then he starts to make strong sword strikes and I'm able to block but my arms start to hurt cause of all the power behind each swing. This goes on for about a minute before I let my guard down for only about a second and Kenpachi then takes that chance to cut deep into my flesh across my torso. Luckly his sword didn't reach my ribs but he was close to cutting one of my organs. I grunt in pain at this but I push it aside and continue to focus on the fight and I take that chance to swing back at Kenpachi and it connects and my sword leaves a cut going down on the right side of his chest, spurting out blood onto my face but I don't pay it any attention. We continue this for about a few minutes, block block swing block block swing. I then finally backwards away from Kenpachi and look over him. He has some cuts and his arms and has some of his gie torn from my slashes, he has a cut on his left cheack, a few cuts on his chest and a cut going across his body. But I look over myself and see that i've taken more damage than he has, my cuts are pretty much the same except I have another deep cut going across the other side of my torso going across the other making an uneven X. Burakkuhooru finally tells me that he's done. Me and Kenpachi stand away from each other but i'm the only one really breathing heavily. Then I launch forward towards him at fast speeds, now the tables have turned. I start to attack Kenpachi relentlessly and begin to push him back, but Kenpachi see's an opening and he takes it, stabbing me in my chest. I spit up blood then and I then try to cut him again but he jumps backwards, pulling his sword out of my chest. My body can't keep going like this, so I decided to put everything into one last attack. "Kenpachi, I think its time we end this." I say. "Agreed." He says. He then takes off his eye patch and release's all of his spirital pressure and I decide to do the same as we prepare for our final attack. We then start to charge at each other while yelling, we then prepare out final swing as we are right in front of one another. I try to block his sword with my left arm but it wouldn't move so I did as best I could to block it with my sword and when our blades finally clash there's a massive explosion. After a while the dust finally clears and Kenpachi's sword has cut in between me shoulder and neck deeply, cutting through the nervous that lead from my brain to my arm making me unable to move my left arm at all. I'm still holding my sword but the blade is touching the ground. I know I blocked his sword but it was to sloppy and his sword managed to pass mine and cut deep into me. "You put up a good fight kid, but its over." Kenpachi says as he pulls his blade out, sending blood everywhere. I wisper no but he can't hear me but I then say it louder as I get all of my remaining energy and put it all into one last swing. "No... not yet." I say as I'm holding my sword up above my head and I bring it down with all of my remaining strength and I leave a very deep cut into Kenpachi. After I do I drop my sword on the ground. No more strength to hold it back up and fall on my knee's and pass out on the ground with everything slowly turning black...


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

Chapter 5 Memories

If your enjoying this version of Bleach i've been writting(remember that I DO NOT own Bleach) then tell me what you think of it.

I slowly start to open my eyes and when they fully open I start to stand up. As I'm doing so I look around me and I can't find Kenpachi anywhere, why would he leave me alive? Oh will I need to focus on my I came here. I look up and find that not a lot of time has really passed since my fight with Kenpachi began. I then look down at my body and look around for any wounds but I find none. After checking my body for any wounds I pick up my sword and start to move up the stairs to the execution stand.

When I finally make it to the top I sense two powerful spiritual pressure's but after a few minutes the then disappear. I couldn't figure out why nor can I tell who'es spiritual pressure's it was so I decide to try and find out and start running through the forest. When I finally make it out of the forest of dead tree's, I see Soi Fon holding her sword to Aizen's throat and another woman keeping Aizen from drawing his sword. I look around and see almost all of the squad leader's and lieutenants here, some people are hurt but none of them will die. I then start to jog towards the head captain and when I get close to him a light all of the sudden comes from the sky and surrounds Aizen and two other captains. Aizen and the others then start to float on upwards towards the Menos that appeared in the sky. As Aizen is heading towards the Menos he then turns to me and says. "Ah its you, I have to thank you for help me with my experiments Sesu, you've been a very big help to me over the past hundred years. I would have you come with us but I'd rather let you chose for your self when your memories have returned, speaking of which I think its time for you to remember, don't you agree?" When Aizen finish's his sentence, memories begin to starting flashing in my head along with intense pain causing me to scream. As the flash's and pain continue I soon pass out.

I find myself within a place with a pitch black sky, sand as far as the eye can see, and a cresent moon. As I look around trying to figure out what's going on I hear what sounds to be teeth tearing into flesh behind me. I then turn around and see some that looks like... me? and many, MANY dead hollows in front of him. He then stops eating and stands ups and while he slowly turns around he says. "So you finally got your memories back huh? About time, it was starting to get broad in here so I decided for what you would consider our first time meeting that I would show you what pretty much your entire life has been about... death and destruction." As he finishes his sentence I finally see his face clearly, he looks exactly like me! "And before you ask, no I'm not your long lost twin brother or some shit. I'm you, and your me but i'm considered the 'crazy' one out of the three of us sooo." He says. "Wait, what do you mean I'm you and you are me?" I ask confused out of my mind, but as he's getting ready to say something the ground begins to shake everything starts to crack like glass. "Will, I see your waking up now. Oh will by the way things are going now you'll remember on your own soon enough, but remember this. Don't become even closer to these people." He says. I try to ask him or will... me what he means but then everything then shatters like glass. Turning every pitch black.

I then start to slowly open my eyes and find myself back within my room. I then begin to slowly get up and right when I do I see Rukia in the doorway. "I see your finally awake." She says as she walks over to me and puts her knee's of the floor. "Rukia... what happened? I thought you were going to be executed?" I ask. "Will, a lot of things happened but my execution was interupted when Ichigo came in and then my brother and him fought. And then captain Aizen betrayed us, but cause of that my execution was called off." She says. I'm guessing this Ichigo is the human who she gave her soul reaper powers too. She then explains everything that's happened and why she was considered a traitor. After that I got to finally meet Ichigo and before I wanted to kill him but now that Rukia has explained everything to me I now want to know more about him. My, him and the other humans then got to know more about one another and it felt like we just became best friends, but the time soon came where they would have to return to the world of the living. But not long after Rukia was sent back along with a captain and 4 other lieutenants went to the world of the living to help Ichigo and the others with arrival of 2 Arrancers. I asked the head captain if I could go along and help them but my request was denied. After that I continued my training for mabye a week, I don't know but kept on turning until Orihime came back. I didn't know why but when she had to go back to the world of the living I asked captain Ukitake if I could go along with the 2 soul reapers who were going to take her back and after some begging he finally said yes.

As me, Orihime and the other soul reapers were walking. Someone then appeared in front of us. He had white skin almost like the same color as my hair, white and black clothes on, and black hair with what looked to be a part of a hollow mask on half of his head. The two soul reapers with us then try to attack him but he knocks them out. I then pull out sword and say. "Orihime, get behind me!" "So, you must be Sesu. Lord Aizen is going to be very pleased when I bring the two of you back." He says. "Yeah, will over my dead body!" I say as I then charge at him and swing my sword but he's already gone. "Watch out!" Orihime tries to warn me but its already to late, by the time I turned around he then puts his index finger right in the center of my chest.

The next word he says was all it took to break the final chain sealing away my lost memories.

"Cero..."


	6. Chapter 6 Return of A King

Chapter 6 Return of A King

I slowly start to open my eyes in what seems to be the same way now for a while now with that thought aside. When my eyes are fully open I lean up and stretch my arms out and yon. After that I turn my head to the right where I see a window looking outside. "Ah, its good to finally be back." I say. My memories have finally returned and I'm glad... but it is a little bit sad but only a little that I can't return to the friends I once had. But we can never really be friends now considering that..." I then pause what I was thinking and look down at my chest, seeing that the hole in my chest has returned and I then finish my thought. "I'm a Hollow again." As I sit up thinking, I hear someone heading towards my room so I turn my head to see who it is. Lord and behold its- "Ulquiorra. To what do I owe this pleasure to?" I say. "Welcome back home... Lord Sesu." He says. Hmmm doesn't really roll off the tongue but I'll role with it. "I've seen that you've changed a lot over the years. Oh and isn't Aizen the lord now?" I say/ask him as I get out of the bed and walk over to him. "Yes, but you will always and forever be our true lord master." He says. As I get close to him, he then gets on his knee's, puts his head down and offers some clothes to me. "Still as loyal as ever I see." I say as I pick up the clothes and put them down on a table in the room. I then begin to change out into the new clothes and while I am I ask. "So have things been going since Ieft hundreds of years ago." "Will after you left, Barragon took over the throne." He says. "That prick? He was the worst choice for king. I still can't believe that I to him of all people. Anyway what else has happened." I say. "Nothing else has really happened in the time that you've been away besides Aizen coming here." He says. As I almost finish dressing, I notice something on top of my coat. My old mask, I then pick it up and stare at it. "You held on to my mask for all these years Ulquiorra..." I ask. Old memories starting to flow back into my head again. I then ask him. "So, does anyone still remember me after all these years?" "Yes, me and some of the others have become Espada's, master." He says. "Really is that so... and i'm guessing that the Espada are the strongest among the Arrancar's?" I ask. "Yes, we are. All of the Espada has rankings from 1 to 10." He says. "Will then what is yours?" I ask. "I am Espada number 4 my lord." He says. My mask has a black line that would be considered by some as a visor like that of a knights helmet but the are two holes for my eyes and the mask doesn't have any teeth. I then put my mask on and while I am I say. "Anyway, I'm guessing that Aizen wants to see me as soon as I wake up right." "Yes, are you ready master." He asks. "Yeah lets go." After I say that we then start to make our way to Aizen.

As we're wolking down a hallway, I try to sense any spirital energy around me that I remember. The first one that I remember is Barragans. After a little bit I then remember Halibel's and I try to sense for more that I remember but there can't. "So, what ranks are Halibel and Barragan among the Espada?" I ask. "Halibel is ranked number 3 and Barragan is ranked number 2." He says. "Barragan number 2. I thought that he would at least be number one but i'm really supprised that Halibel is ranked higher than you, Ulquiorra. Anyway, wasn't Harribel the one that had a crush on me?" I ask. "You'll get to see for yourself soon." He says. We continue to walk for a few minutes before we finally enter a large room and I see what looks to be throne in the back which I can only assume is Aizen and I see people to the sides in front of the throne who I can only assume are the other Espada. We walk closer until were in the center of the room. "I see that your finally awake Sesu." Aizen says. "Tell me Aizen. Is there a reason that I should keep you alive right now after what you did to me in the Soul Society huh?" I say as I release the killing intent in my aura. "Nothing really, but it wouldn't benefit you in anyway to kill me." He says. It stays quiet for a few seconds before someone from my right says. "Why do we need him anyway lord Aizen." He has blue hair with an open shirt. "And you are?" I ask. "Espada Number 5 Grimmjow." He says. "You, number 5 how did you even become an Espada with how weak you are." I say. "Dims fighting words." He says. "No, they arn't." As I say that I then move in front of this 'Grimmjow at fast speeds and I then grab the right side of his head and smash it into the wall. "I don't even consider you a fight, not even if Orihime healed you. I'm guessing you've never heard of me but a hundred years ago I was the king of the hollows before Barragan took the throne away from me with his army of hollows, which I destroyed but it left me weaked enough for Barragan to only barely just beat me." I say. After I finish my sentence everyone stays quiet ish but I can tell that they all remember me and are now scared. I then pull Grimmjows face out of the wall and let go of him, letting him fall to his knee's on the ground. "With 'introductions' out of the way, Ulquiorra I want you to show him around-" Before Aizen could finish his sentence, one of the other Espada's interupts him and asks. "Lord Aizen, may I be the one to show him around?" The Espada that says this then starts to slowly walk out of the shadows to reveal herself. I could already tell that it was Halibel. "Very will then, Helibel. I'll leave showing him around to you." Aizen says. I then turn to Ulquiorra and say. "Oh and Ulquiorra. After Halibel is done showing me around I want you and Halibel to wait outside of this fortress I guess its called I don't know but just wait outside for me. After Halibel is finished showing me around i'm going to check up on our other newest arrival." "Very will then master." Ulquiorra says. "Anyway, shall we get started." As I finish that sentence I then take off my mask and show my face. Halibel then nods her head at me and we start to walk down one of the hallways.

We continue to walk for a few minutes before Halibel then stops and turns around to face me and then she gets on one knee and says. "Welcome home, Lord Sesu. Its great to finally have you return after all of these years." "Please Halibel there's no need for you to do that. And besides i'm no longer the king." I say. "You will always be considered a lord in our eyes." She says. "Will its great that some of you still have loyality to me. Anyway lets continue shall we?" After I say that we then continue on and she shows me the rest of the place. Afterwards I tell her to go and wait with Ulquiorra while I talk to our new guest.

After walking for a few minutes I finally find her room. When I walk in I see her staring out into the night sky. "How've you been so far Orihime?" I ask her. She doesn't respond until a minute later. "Is it really true that your a hollow..." She asks. "Yeah its true. I think the hole in my chest says it all see." I say as I then open up some of my jacket to show her the hole in my chest. "I'm sorry but I can't take you back to the world of the living. My duty as a hollow comes before everything else." I say. "So your just going to forget us becaming friends then." She asks. At this I say silent for a few seconds. "No, I will never forget what everyone else did for me but I can't go back. Almost my entire life has been here in Hueco Mundo where there are still people that are still loyal to me even after these past hundred years. They never betrayed me and still believed that I was alive for all of these years. They haven't betrayed me so I wont betray them Orihime. I'm sorry but you'll stay here until Aizen's done with you. I have to get going but I'll come back, goodbye for now." I then head to where Ulquiorra and Halibel are waiting for me.

It took me about 15 minutes to find them. "So Lord Sesu what have you called us here for?" Ulquiorra says. "I called you two so I could find out how much you guys have changed in the time that I've been gone. So come at me with all you've got." After I say that Ulquiorra then prepares to fire a cero but... "oi Ulquiorra, did you copy the way that I fire a cero?" I ask as I also prepare a cero the same way Ulquiorra does. When we fire our cero's, they clash and then explode in front of us. We then charge at each other through the explosion with our swords in our hands, our blades then clash with explosive force which clears away the fire and smoke. We stand there, metal against metal but the only thing is that Ulquiorra's holding his sword with both of his hands while i'm only using one hand. "You may have gotten stronger over the past hundred years but your not the only one whose been getting stronger." I say as I then start to push his sword back with my own. As i'm pushing his sword back, I could hear what sounded like the charging of a cero. I turn my head to my right to see Halibel fire a cero off at me, the yellow sphere raging towards me but I was able to easily dodge it by moving backwards. Ulquiorra then charges towards me, trying to get a hit on me while he thinks that my guard is down but it isn't. I block his attack but him and Halibel are some what in sinc with each other cause Halibel is then behind me and she stabs me around my right arm so Ulquiorra could overpower my arm with my sword. He swings my arm away and stabs me in the upper left side of my chest. everything is still for a little bit. "Guess I've lost my edge some. Looks like i'll have to get a little serious." I say as start to form my hollow mask and I then grab Ulquiorra's sword and pull it out of my chest and elbow him in the face to send him away from me and then release some spikes from my back to get Halibel to pull her sword out of my back. I was able to become a king because of my ability to control how my regenaration works. Giving me complete control over my cells. I start to return the spikes I released from my back into my body and convering the wound Halibel and Ulquiorra gave me. "I know you have more to offer than this so come on, show me your true power you two or i'll be forced to take this very seriously." I say warning them not to hold back anymore. They respond to my warning be releasing the Resurreccion forms. They then fire off their most powerful cero's at me, but I stand still where I am. Cutting Helibel's cero in half and blocking Ulquiorra's cero with my sword. Helibel then starts to attack relentlously using her zanpakuto's power that gives her control over water. Even though I can just heal from this I still need apart of me to regenarate from so I block her attacks and she's starting to gain more ground on me. Before I know it i'm now pretty far away for the fortress. Ulquiorra hasn't been trying to attack me ever since Helibel start her relentless assault on me but I see him back at the fortress holding a glowing spear made of green light that he then throws towards us. Helibel can tell that its coming but she still continues her assault until the very last second where she dodge's it, leaving me now time to avoid it. The spear then makes contact with me and then blows up, the only way to survive this is to use my zanpakuto's abilities. My sword then turns into black like flames, I then swing my sword towards the blast and all there's left is a massive explosion. A few minutes go by as the explosion aftermath starts to fade away. I then reappear a few feet away from them. My hollow mask is cracked and starting to fall apart as the rest of my body is covered in wounds both big and small. "Amazing. Truely amazing you two. You almost had me with that final attack there Ulquiorra. Anyway I'm going to return back to my room and get some sleep cause that battle made me very sleepy." I say as we all walk back into the fortress.

We are soon off on our on paths. Heading to where we each had to go. I finally make it to my room and close the door, finally letting out the pain throughout my body. It must be because my body hasn't been through anything like that in a long time. Will I limp over to my bed I take off only my jacket and lay with my back on the bed. I then put my arm on my forhead and stare up, thinking about everything that happened when I first became a Hollow...


	7. Chapter 7 The Past to The Present

Chapter 7 The Past to The Present

I find myself in a dark place with almost nothing but sand and dead tree's. I can't remember anything from before now. I start to walk around in this black and dead desert with nothing in sight. After walking for about an hour I think? I'm not sure cause I don't know how time works in this place. I finally see weird looking creatures but I don't sense them as dangerous so I continue to walk towards them but as I start to get closer to them I can see clearly what their doind now. Their eat something or someone but I'm not sure. As I start to get closer to them they notice me and then i'm able to see what their eating. They were eating something that looked like them, but this didn't effect me in anyway really. They then talked with one another, once they were done they then charged towards me and before I even had time to react, I found a huge hole a my gut. I then fell to the ground unable to move. As they charge at me for the finishing blow I then pass out. Some time later I finally open my eyes to the three creatures now dead and blood around my mouth. I couldn't figure out what happened but I don't think about it for to long and I continue to walk on into this desert.

The passage of time is unknown to me. I think about a week has gone by but I'm not completely sure. Hungry and lost I start to slowly come to terms that I am going to die here and I fall in the sand, everything slowly beginning to fade to black but right before they do I think I see someone but I couldn't be sure. When I open my eyes again I find myself in a room that seems to be underground. After about a minute of waiting I hear someone coming down the stairs. "Your finally awake." She says. She has short black hair with what looks like clothes made out of bone. She asks me my name but I tell her that I don't know and I ask her what is going on. I explained to her everything thats happened to me so far and she then explains to me about everything, that i'm a Hollow, where I am and what not. Afterwards I ended up staying with her for years and she taught me everything that I needed to know. She was like a mother to me but that wouldn't last forever sadly. One day when I was heading back home after collecting some souls for us I see a massive amount of Hollows around the house. About 100 or so. She was involved with a group of hollows who she screwed over so they came to get revenge. Some of the Hollows turn to face me as I get closer, but when I did I was able to see that the were surrounding 'her' dead corspe. At the sight of this I lost it and when't on a ramapage, tearing the hollows in front of me to piece's, sending blood everywhere. After killing all but one of them, the finally hollow says. "w-w-w-w-what we can make a deal right?!" I then grab his face and I start to prepare a cero in that hand that was black and glowing purple. After about a minute of charging it I then fire it point blank in the hollows face, destroying everything behind him for about 2 or 3 miles. The cero could probly be seen by others very far away. His body falls to the ground, nothing left to hold him up with in my hand. I then turn around and run over to her, holding her lifeless body in my hands. I then scream out in pain and suffering at her death, after I finish screaming I then turn to the dead hollows and make a promise to myself. "I will never losing anyone inportant to me ever, but to do that I most get stronger." I then move over to the other corpse's and begin to devour them all, not stopping for anything. "I will become stronger. I will!"... After I finish eating I then bury her body in the most beautiful place here or the closest thing to it.

As I try to remember what happened afterwards, i'm interupted by someone knocking on my door. "Come in!" I say. Ulquiorra then walks in and asks. "Master are you feeling alright? You didn't look so good after our fight." "Yeah i'm alright Ulquiorra. You don't have to worry about me. My bosy hasn't been used to battles like that in a while." I say. "Is that so master? Very will then. I'll leave you to rest now." He says as he walks out the room and closes the door behind him. Anyway thanks to him I can't focus know but oh will. I have something else I need to do as will. I then stand up and head out my room, closing the door behind me and I begin my long walk to 'her' grave. Before I could leave Las Noches though I see Halibel and Ulquiorra waiting at the end of the hallway. "Lord Sesu may I ask where you are heading to?" Halibel asks. "I'm going to see an old friend of mine. I want you two to stay here until I return ok?" I say. "Yes." They both say. And with that out of the way I begin my long walk. About 30 minutes in I find a group of about 8 normal hollows so I decide to take this chance. I then pull out my sword and with a single swing, I cut all of the hollows into two pieces with the shockwave that came from my sword and I return my sword back to my side. I then begin to eat them including their souls. When i'm finished I continue walking for another 30 minutes before I finally reach her grave which above ground its just a big cube with a stairway leding down. As I'm walking down those stairs I begin to think back then about what happened when she died. When she did, there was a massive explosion of energy within my body which was to much for my body to handle so it was sealed away and has been ever since, but now my bodys much more stronger than it was back then so I can release the seal... But in order to do so i'm going to have to talk to my soul. You see before I died and became a hollow my soul was still with my body but it was split into two parts for reasons that I do not know of. When it happened those two parts were sealed away which led me to becoming a hollow. I still don't have a soul but its still there but I don't any contact of control over it, which is why i'm here. To try and change that. When I make to the bottom of the stairs I see a coffin. With a sigh I then sit down an cross my legs in front of it and I begin to meditate. After about a minute of waiting I find myself within a place of zero light. I try to look around and when I look behind me I see them, the two pieces of my soul. "So your finally here, took your sweet time didn't you?" One of them says. Their like Yin and Yang but its that one of them has emotions and is insane and the other one doesn't have any emotions at all. "You want to undo the seal on your powers so lets get it over with." One of them says. When he does a glowing blue orb begins to float between them and over to me. when its in front of me, I take a few minutes before touching it. A little scared. I reach my and out and grab it. When I do everything then turns white and after a few seconds I find myself back in front of the coffin but my body feels very heavy unlike before. Must be because of the massive increase in power, but with this my body should be back to full strength now. I then stand up, bow, and say my goobyes before I leave.

When I make it back to Las Noches, I see Halibel and Ulquiorra standing in the same places that they in before I left. "Were you successful in doing what you left for?" Ulquiorra asks. "Yes, I have. I want you two to inform Aizen that i'm heading out to the world of the living for a little bit and that i'll be back soon." I say. "Yes, my lord." They say. I then create a portal and walk inside it. "Ulquiorra. you felt his spirital pressure just now right?" Halibel asks. "Yes...It was darker than that of any hollows thats for sure. We better kept a closer eye on Sesu to make sure that nothing happens to him." Ulquiorra says. As i'm walking through the inside of the gateway I start to think about Ichigo and the others... i'll have to think of something to say when I get there. After a few minutes I reach the other end of the portal and I walk out of it onto the soil of a playground in Karakura Town in the middle of the day. Kids running around me completely unknown to me. I then move up to a small hill close by. staring at the sky. I wait there for everyone to leave cause I don't want to kill anyone at the moment. When the parks empty I then release a small amount of my spirital pressure out all around Karakura Town to let them know that I am here. After waiting for about 10 minutes I hear them closing in around me. "Sesu!" I hear from Ichigo. "Where have you been Sesu-" Ichigo says before he's interupted by Toshiro. "Wait Ichigo. Thats not Sesu. not anymore." He says. "Its been a while hasn't it Ichigo." I say as I then turn around to face them, sliding my mask up so that they could see my face. "Sesu why did you betray us!" Renji says. "You got it wrong Renji, I didn't betray you. I just remembered everything about my past after I died. Ichigo. I am a hollow, see?" I say as I move some of my jacket out of the way to show them the hole in my chest. "That doesn't matter right now. Where's Orihime Sesu?" Ichigo asks. "Ulquiorra took both of us to back to Aizen. Right before he fired off a cero at my chest... Don't worry though. Once Aizens done with her i'll return her back to the world of the living myself. I promise." I say. "Who says were going to listen to you, hollow!" Toshiro says as he releases his Bankai and charges at me preparing to stab me but I then grab his sword with my right hand and I move my left hand to his stomach as i'm preparing a cero and firing it off, causing an explosion that sends Toshiro flying into a building near by. "Everyone. I'm sorry, but i only just found out that I was a hollow. I enjoyed the time that we spent together and I would have came back to you guys but there are some reasons why I didn't. Even though I consider you all my close friends I'm a hollow before i'm a soul reaper. I have hollows that have been following me for hundreds of years and are still loyal to me to this day, they haven't betreyed me so I can't betrey them. I will not kill any of you but I will not let you hurt any of my followers. That's all I came here to say so goodbye for now." I explain as I then create a portal and as I start to walk towards it. Rukia says. "So, your just going to forget about everything else!" I stop walking and stay silent for about a minute before I then turn around and take I step to move in front of her. I then hug her and say. "No. I can never forget everything you guys have done for me but you knew that I would leave when I remembered everything right?" Rukia doesn't try to push me off or anything and stays quiet. "I will still consider all of you my friends. But this is goodbye for now." I say as I then take one step back to the portal and walk into it... Returning to Hueco Mundo.


	8. Chapter 8 Control

Chapter 8 Control

As I'm walking back through the portal to Hueco Mundo, I start to feel my nervous twitch and it grows and grows. After about a minute my head begins to hurt and my flesh is moving on its own. My skin and muscle start to change into small tentacles moving on there own. As this continues I begin to hear millions of small voices ask me the same question over and over again. "What are your orders master?" has my body evolved cause of the massive increase in power? Have my cells begun to think without my brain to command them? After a few minutes of thinking I come to the conclusion that cause of the massive increase in power, my cells have evolved and have tiny brains inside of them now but i'm not 100% sure but I do know that the voices are coming from all over my body. The pain in my head starts to slowly fade away and the tentacles that came from my body have returned to there original form. Blood, muscle, and skin. With the pain gone I continue my way forward until I reach the other end of the portal and back to Hueco Mundo. I decide to hit the hay and went to my room, luckly I didn't run into anyone along the way. Once i've closed the door behind me I lay down face first on the bed and quickly fall asleep.

"Ah so I see that i've started to change your body already." I hear from a voice that sounds like my own. "You should feal your body changing more and more now. Soon your body will try to take over and you'll go on a rampage, but i'm guessing you know whats happening to your body if i'm gaining control over it." He says. My souls starting to return? But how? I don't have time to think about that right now. I need to get away from here. "Anyway, when it does happen i'll take over/change some of your body. But anyway ta ta-" He says as I then fully open my eyes. I then begin to get up but when I do I start to have that feeling again. My nervous starting to turn off. When I get up I run out the door and down the hallway and I pass by Halibel and Ulquiorra but I say nothing to them and continue running. When I finally make it out of Las Noches more of my body has started to change and move on its own but I still have general control over my limbs so I keep on running and running before something bursts out of my back and starts to cover my body, starting with my back. Bone? I- cant... stop it! before long I pass out. Fading into the darkness.

Halibel and Ulquiorra since that Sesu's energy has become darker and almost like that of another person. They chase after him and after about 15 minutes after leaving Las Noches they see something moving a few yards in front of them. It has its knee's bent and its hands are almost touching the ground. Like an animal on all fours. Its has a very large tall swinging in the air from side to side and from what they can see, it looks like there's some sort of fins like that of a sharks on his back leding up to the tip of its tall and three fins on his arms and legs pointing backwards. It's fingers and toes end with sharp blade like points. They then see a glowing light coming from its tall and realieze that its firing off a red, black, and yellow colored cero towards their feet. They barely just miss the cero's beam which first makes contact with the ground that they were just standing on and moving up and into the sky where it then disappears. Ulquiorra and Halibel are still in shock from the cero because they could feel just how powerful it was with just a single cero. The creature then turns its head around until its facing them. They could finally see its face. it was wearing Sesu's mask but it was diffirent, this time it had teeth that all ended in sharp points. made for tearing into flesh and bone. "Ulquiorra its him." Halibel says. "Yes, I know. Were going to have to fight without holding anything back, but even if we do I have the feeling that it wont even be close to enough." Ulquiorra says with a little bit of fear in his voice. The three of them were not that far from Las Noches but luckly the creatures cero didn't hit it. The creature then roars at them with a voice thats sounds like a soul reapers when they have a hollow mask on. At this both Halibel and Ulquiorra release their Resurreccion forms but when they do the creature then takes a single leap on all fours towards then and to their eyes it disappears and then reappears in front of Ulquiorra and it then punches him in the face, sending him flying. Halibel then tries to cut Sesu but his tail blocks her blade with little effort. Sesu then overwhelms her and sends her backwards. "Cero Oscuras." Ulquiorra says as a beam of green and black spirital energy heads towards Sesu. Seeing this, Sesu then fires off a cero from his mouth at Ulquiorra's. The two cero's clash and create a massive explosion. They then charge at one another as Sesu then pulls out his sword to block Ulquiorra's spear. While their clashing in a stalemate, Halibel then comes up from behind and swings her sword at Sesu's back. Leaving a big cut on his back but flesh like tentcales with pointed tips come out of the wound and head towards Halibel but she jumps backwards to gain some distence and as the flesh like tentcales continue moving towards her, she then cuts them down with her blade.(Think of the tentcales moving in a shape like Gaara's sand does from Naruto) Whats left of the flesh that charged at Halibel then returns back to Sesu's wound which they then close up. Leaving no signs of damage at all. Sesu then ends the stalemate with Ulquiorra by kicking him in the gut and pushing him back. He then charges at Halibel who fires off a cero when Sesu's face was close to her blade which sends Sesu back a few feet away from her and Ulquiorra. "Halibel I need you to push him back for me to be able to throw my spear at him." Ulquiorra says. Halibel nods her head and then says. "Cascada" As she then launches a rushing surge of water at Sesu which pushes him back. She continues doing this until Sesu is about a mile away from Ulquiorra. "Ready!" Ulquiorra says which makes Halibel head back to him. Ulquiorra then throws the two spears towards Sesu who cant dodge them in time and is hit by the spears which then cause two massive exsplosions that combine and become a bigger explosion. Halibel then starts to send relentless assaults of water towards Sesu and continues until Ulquiorra has prepared another spear which he then throws and makes contact with Sesu, causing another explosion. After about a minute the dust starts to clear and they can see Sesu. The three spears blew off large pieces of flesh and bone from Sesu's body. "Its not over yet." Ulquiorra says. Sesu's body then begins to regenarate from the massive amount of damage that Halibel and Ulquiorra did to him. It only take a few seconds before Sesu has fully healed all of his body. "We can't beat him like this, he'll just continue to regenarate from any damage we do to him." Ulquiorra says. "Then what do we do?" Halibel asks. "The only thing we can do. Destroy his mask." Ulquiorra says. "Thats not going to be an easy task. The bone covering most of Sesu's body is to strong to break through and we have to remember that he can still think. When he notices that were aiming for his mask he'll block any attack that we try to aim at his mask." Halibel says. Before Ulquiorra can say something to her. Sesu then runs on all fours towards them. They then start to fire off cero's one after the other which hit and make holes in Sesu's body, but it doesn't slow him down and quickly regenarate. This continues until Sesu is right in front of them with his claws out ready to deal the final blow to them but before his claws make contact, a cero of blue energy hits Sesu and sends him flying away from them. "So this is where all that noise was coming from huh. I couldn't fall asleep because of it." A voice says as Ulquiorra and Halibel turns their heads back to see. "Stark?!" They say at the same time. They see Stark and Barragan behind them. "All of Las Noches could feel this fight." Barragan says. "So have you two come out to help us?" Halibel asks. "All we have to do is destroy his mask right? That sounds easy enough." Stark says. "I think even with the four of us fighting him at once, we'll still have a hard time tring to destroy his mask." Ulquiorra says. As Sesu stands up, he grabs his head and starts to scream out in pain. As he's doing this, black yellow and red colored orbs begin to grow on the tips of his fins that are about the size of a ball you could fit in you hand. The orbs then turn into cero blasts which continue to constantly fire from the tips of his fins into the surronding area. Ulquiorra, Halibel, Stark, and Baragan try to find cover from the cero's. "His body must be at its limits. There's to much energy within his body for him to handle. This may be our only chance for his guard to go down so lets not waste it." Ulquiorra says. At hearing this, everyone begins to charge a cero. After a few seconds they get from behind cover and fire off their cero's at Sesu's mask. Halibel and Ulquiorra knew that it wouldn't be enough so they charged Sesu. Ulquiorra swung his spear across Sesu's mask and Halibel swung her sword across the other side of his mask. Sesu's mask now had an 'X' on his mask which then began to crack and shatter into pieces. The rest of the bone covering his body followed suit and shattered. Sesu then fell onto the sand, not even twitching a single muscle. Afterwards they brought Sesu back to his room and explained to Aizen what had happened.

I slowly begin to open my eyes. I find myself staring up at the same ceiling from before. I decide to sit up but when I do, I notice something on my chest. The entire right side of my chest and my right arm are covered in what looks to be scared muscle with lines running all over the scared skin. At a closer look I see that the lines are like small veins but it looks like some sort of dark energy is flowing within them. When I look at my hand I notice that the tips of my fingers now ended in points, it looked like my hand was replaced with a claw. "See, I told you that I would start to take over some of you body but you wont be going through anymore rampages like before, but your flesh will still continue to change and move at times but nothing serious will happen." I hear from the same voice from before. "Are you the part of my soul with emotions?" I ask in my head. "Yeah I am, anyway your soul has started to return to your body since you became a soul reaper. Your body was still alive when you became a hollow but your soul wasn't conected to your body. You could say that your soul was looking for you and now it has finally found you." He says. After that the room returns to being quiet...

Sorry this one took longer than the others but school started for me so i'm going to take longer to post these.


End file.
